theppgsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bubbles
Bubbles is the second of three Powerpuff Girl. The sweet little girl who is very bubbly and gentle. Lover of all things colorful, fluffy, and cute! While she may not be the smartest Powerpuff Girl she is just as tough as her sisters anyday. Even if she seems to be the weakest. Bubbles is voiced by Tara Strong in the main series. In the new series, she is sleeping in front of the bush. Personality Whimsical Possibly due to her blond/yellow haired status, Bubbles is the "the air-headed friendly child/kid" who could do no wrong and well liked, but very clueless. She can easily be tricked and tends to miss obvious signs. Such as when they saw a note left by Mojo Jojo and she asked who the responsible person was while Buttercup and Blossom were shown making annoyed expressions. Once she even ''accepted dangerous chalk from Him after being scolded. Which means Bubbles most likely would not be able to handle herself should she be left alone, though many instances prove this wrong as well. She is also known as the girly-girl of the group. Bubbles has a crush on her Rowdyruff Boy Counterpart, Boomer. And seems to enjoy dressing up and playing with girl toys. Childish Bubbles is known as being the baby in the group not just in age, but in personality as well and she detest this. She will get very upset and even provoked to the point where she'll manage to take down Mojo Jojo all on her own! Her best friend happens to be a stuffed octopus doll named Octi, though she isn't shown playing with him too often, usually using him by herself or when sleeping. Bubbles is very sensative and if insulted she will get very hostile and upset. The first to cry, people often target her sensativity and gentle heart. Also much like a child, Bubbles is also submissive and naive. Such as listening to Octi (Who was really Him), which caused Blossom and Buttercup to fight. Gentle Buttercup enjoys taunting, teasing, and hurting Bubbles and often beats her up with random toys (or hand) until she cries to Blossom or the Professor who then lectures Buttercup. Buttercup likes to also scare Bubbles on multiple occasions. Despite their bickering, they do agree rarely on SOME things. Bubbles only has one goal in mind, to help everyone. She is very pure of heart, which helped her save the day when Townsville lost all of its color. She flew around trying to color everything in but the world was truly saved when the girls sang a song to restore the peace. She is very playful and timid in general. Powerpuff Girl Her most prized stuffed animal is Octi. Professor Utonium accidentally created Bubbles in his lab one day after trying to make the Perfect little girl. Her ingredient is Sugar, which means his intention for a perfect little girl was someone who was very sweet and cute (as well as being able to defend herself who was also cute/pretty and smart.) Her favorite color is baby blue. Bubbles has been known to have a tongue for languages. She can talk in many but has only shown a few of them through the series itself (Spanish, Japenese) and also talks to animals. This has come in handy on multiple occasions and because of her love of animals they gained temporary ally and only PPG animal, Bullet. Besides this, Bubbles has a special "Sonic Scream", which can be shown to deathen, and destroy objects. She also has many powerpuff abilities like eye beams, super strength, and flying. Appearence Bubbles is a five year old child with bright yellow/blond hair. Its normally worn up in pigtails with straight cut bangs, but when it is rarely shown down it is half the length of Blossoms. In an episode or two, it was shown she uses rubber bands to hold them up, and when distressed she will tug on them. Bubbles is often seen smiling or crying. Bubbles has bright blue eyes and wears a matching blue theme powerpuff dress with White pantyhose and black maryjanes. As a baby she was shown be in a diaper with a big pin on it, a pacifier in her mouth, and a single puff of hair at the top of her head. During winter she wears a blue long sleeved coat/sweater and a winter cap and scarf. At the beach she wears a single piece blue swimsuit and usually a pair of sunglasses. PPGZ In the original PPGZ, Miyako is voiced by Nami Miyahara. While in the english dub she was instead voiced by Maryke Hendrikse. Miyako Gotokuji is a young girl who lives with her Grandmother while her parents live in Milan. She is still shown to posess the ability to talk with animals, but they do not respond back. She is very sweet and gentle, but she is not childish or a baby like Bubbles is. She is very polite/formal and has a love of fashion. Turning into "Rolling Bubbles" she fights with a Bubble wand. Other forms In one episode when the girls were shown as teenagers, Bubbles was seen to be somewhat the same and was shown to be somewhat more ditzy, but she was more brave, talking behind Buttercup's back. She was shown to have grown her pigtails elbow length with a slight flip at the ends. Like her sisters she wore makeup, but used a subtle peach color. Her outfit consisted of a powder-blue tanktop with a red heart, blue jeans with a blue belt like part at the top with flowers on the bottom like Blossom wore sandles. In one episode where the girls tried to invent new heroes, Bubbles became Harmony Bunny. She used a pogo-stick for transportation and had many many items stored inside a white medical styled box. So many that she could never find what she needed and used plently of stickers instead. Harmony Bunny was inspired by a japenese manga Bubbles was reading. She dressed in a single piece white bunny suit with a small cape. In another episode when the Professor imagined the girls as ordinary, nothing special girls (Also called, The run of the Mill Girls) Bubbles was renamed Beatrice. In a comic where the girls are taken to a evil version of Townsville, Bubbles meets her other form named Brat. Brat has hair like bubbles, though double in length and curling along the ends and held with tiny blue bows. She wears a light blue top with a short dark blue shirt over it, black leather skirt, pantyhose, gold bracelets, and black pointed toe shoes. As her name implies she was very rude and had an attitude. Her color was shown to be sapphire blue, a darker shade of Bubbles color. Like how Berserk has red, and Brute had dark green. In Fushion Fall, Bubbles wears a blue dress with thin ruffled lining/designs along the edges and Tee-shirt like sleeves with black at the neck and a big black stripe going around her center. She wears a small necklace and two thin bracelets and a very thin white belt worn loosely around her waist. She wears white stockings with single blue stripes along the top, and black slip on shoes. On her back is a big Octi backpack. Quotes I'm the nicest of the powerpuff GIRLS...Buttercup!! because I made you, my younger sister is tougher than you. I'm sweeter than Blossom since...I made her leader Trivia *''A lot of people notice that Bubbles and Dee Dee resemble each other. Both are blond haired girls with pigtails and blue eyes. And also similiar personalities. '' *''In the pilots/What a Cartoon! Show. She was voiced by Kath Soucie. Its been said Kath Soucie was replaced because her voice was too babyish for Bubbles. *''Bubbles was the only powerpuff to have feelings for her sisters'' *''She was the only Powerpuff who didn't get a episode dedicated to her special ability. But hers often appeared in episodes''. And once her love of animals was played against her when she brought home a baby whale. *''Bubbles was very popular with little girls. Though many of the merchandise pieces consisted of Blossom'' *Buubles is the oldest power puff, but nobody knows, because she is under a spell *She let her younger sister blossom become leader *She was the former leader, unti, butercup was created *She let her eldest sister buttercup become a good fighter *After the spell was broke, buttercup and blossom that they were sorry for putting the spell on bubbles and made the proffeer break the training cente and made bubbles the periament leader of the powergirl puffs *She hates dirty stuff and endlessly blows the soap bubbles Gallery Bubbles Milk.png Milk.png Milk 2.png Coloring.png friend Bubble.png Bubbles Phone.png Take five.png Rare Bubbles pic.png Category:Powerpuff Category:Powers Category:Main Character Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Bubbles Category:Blue